This invention relates to pressure transducers and more particularly to resistive strain gauge pressure sensors.
It is often necessary to determine the pressure of gases and liquids for purposes of measurement or control and many transducers and sensors have been proposed to facilitate the determination of the pressure of gases and liquids. One general type of transducer or sensor for such applications is a resistive strain gauge sensor in which the pressure is sensed and measured based on dimensional changes in strain gauges which generate proportional changes in the resistance of the gauge.
Whereas many types of resistive strain gauge pressure sensors have been designed and made commercially available, and whereas the various resistive strain gauge sensors have proven to be generally satisfactory, these gauges tend to be rather expensive both in terms of labor and material. Specifically, the design of prior art resistive strain gauge sensors has required complicated wire circuitry, typically including a multitude of solder joints, and this complex circuitry and multiplicity of solder joints have added to the complexity and cost of the sensors.